mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasia
About Tasia Tasia is an expert swordswoman and ninja master member of the Black Dragon who first appeared as a boss in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. She is originally from some where in Russia, evidenced by her Russian accent. Appearance TBA *'Assassin:' Both swords appear crossed on back. *'Black Dragon:' Swords appear on each side. Combat Characteristics Tasia, as an expert swordsman, is as deadly as her swords are sharp. Not only equipped with dual swords, Tasia has powerful devices called Beacons that return on command. Tasia's weapons expertise makes her a valuable asset in for Black Dragon. Tasia also can teleport and fade in-and-out of battle. Variations *'Assassin:' Automatically teleport in front of opponent to land special moves from every distance. (MK:TA) *'Black Dragon:' Adds Spike Ball ... (MK:TA) Signature Moves *'Red Beacon:' Tasia throws a bright red ring at an airbourne opponent. (MK:TA) **'Blood Beacon', tracks the opponent. *'Blue Beacon:' Tasia blasts a beam of energy from a blue ring. (MK:TA) **'Power Beacon', increased damage. *'Gold Beacon:' Tasia throws a bright gold beacon above her and while it is active, Tasia gets damage boost. It will follow her when she moves but if she is hit, it will disappear. (MK:TA) **'Blessed Beacon:' also replenishes health. *'Black Beacon:' Tasia throws a black beacon mid-screen to the ground and if they opponent steps over it, they will teleport in front of her. (MK:TA) **'Portal Beacon:' throws it faster. *'Chop-Chop:' Tasia rapidly stabs the opponent in the gut with her dual swords multiple times. (MK:TA) **The enhanced version adds more stabs. *'Impaler:' Tasia, from air, lands on the opponent and rapidly stabs them in chest then kicks herself off them. (MK:TA) **In her Assassin variation, she teleports behind the opponent to complete the move. **'...:' adds armor. *'Stinger:' TBA (MK:TA) *'Spike Ball:' Tasia rolls herself in a ball and spins in place with her swords protruding. (MK:TA - Black Dragon) **'Ball of Death', launches herself at the opponent to complete the move. *'Teleport:' Tasia teleports behind the opponent. (MK:TA - Black Dragon) ** Quick-Port, teleports faster. *'X-Ray Move - Assas-Sting:' Tasia backflip kicks the opponent into the air to activate the x-ray. She then launches herself back up and stabs the opponent in chest with both her swords. Then she teleports back to the ground and throws a beacon at the opponent's neck, breaking it. She then teleports on the opponent's back and forces their head down to the ground with her foot, smashing it. (MK:TA) Fatalities *'Just Business:' Tasia stabs the opponent in stomach and slashes down, splitting their groin in half. As they reach down to stop the bleeding, Tasia slashes the opponent's neck open with both swords. (MKX) *'Bad Blood:' Tasia takes out a Red Beacon as she walks slowly towards the opponent. Frightened, they try to run away but Tasia throws the beacon, severing their leg. After they try to crawl away, they turn around to plead for mercy but a sword piercing their face and the camera pans to Tasia who is in hurling position, then picks herself up. (MKX) Brutalities *TBA Trivia *TBA Additional Details MK:TA Character Select Screen: *When she is picked, ... *When her variation is picked, ... In his intro: *When she speaks first, ...; ... (the opponent says their line); then she ... *When she speaks second, ...; (the opponent says their line) fades ...; she ...; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **TBA *Breaker: ... *Alternate Color: ... **Original Costume - ... **Alternate Costume - ... *When she wins a round, she ... and sometimes will say a quote. *If she wins too close to the opponent, she ... She will sometimes will say a quote. *When she wins the match, she ... In story mode: *Variations throughout chapter: **1st Fight: ... *Outfits throughout chapters: **TBA Gallery ninja_booty_by_slipgatecentral-d3b6ayq.jpg|Dystopia Tasia 719b22e8e29db86c35fd96a24bd19340-1.jpg|Widowed Tasia Category:Venommm Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above Category:Fanon Characters